It is known that a shoe, in order to be comfortable, must ensure the correct exchange of heat and water vapor between the internal microclimate of the shoe and the external climate.
This exchange of heat and water vapor, however, must not compromise in any way the tightness of the shoe with respect to external moisture or water.
Currently commercially available shoes entrust this heat and water vapor exchange substantially to the upper or to the sole.
As regards the upper, shoes provided with perforations and/or with linings made of vapor-permeable and waterproof material are currently commercially available.
In some models, parts of the upper may be replaced with materials that are indeed waterproof and at the same time vapor-permeable.
Another category of shoes instead entrusts vapor-permeability to the sole, again by using layers of waterproof and vapor-permeable material, optionally associated with protective layers and fillers.